The ocarina is a musical wind instrument, having a hollow body with finger holes and a projecting mouthpiece. It belongs to the family of vessel flutes, which rely on an enclosed chamber, rather than an open tube, to produce sound. Air is blown through the windway in the mouthpiece, strikes the labium and vibrates throughout the hollow body. Different notes are produced by covering and uncovering the finger holes.
The ocarina is an ancient instrument, believed to date back thousands of years. It can be made from various materials, including clay, porcelain, metal, wood and plastic. Ocarinas capable of producing a diatonic scale and/or chromatic scale are known, as are multi-chambered ocarinas, which have a range of two octaves or greater.
Nowadays, an individual interested in obtaining an ocarina can purchase one from an instrument maker. Nevertheless, making one's own instrument can be a rewarding and educational experience, especially for children interested in music and crafts. Thus, there is an unfulfilled need for a kit that allows an individual to construct a functional wind instrument, such as an ocarina.